Mistletoe
by Kumorastar
Summary: Thinking about it, Miyagi always seemed to cause some kind of problem for Kamijou. Nowaki/Hiroki


A short christmas fanfic. enjoy and review

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica

* * *

Assistant literature professor Kamijiou Hiroki was not in the mood to be messed with. His class had just ended and normally he could go home but today Miyagi had booted his last class onto him, just so he could take off early. This affected not only him, but also had a negative effect on everyone else. Kamijou himself had had no say in the matter so he had spent the day relieving the built up anger by terrorizing the students more than usual. At least the classes had been completely silent all day- he was pretty sure one person nearly passed out from not breathing.

There was a knock on the door but he didn't look up from gathering papers, "Come in." The door creaked as it opened, "Hiro-san?" Hiroki jumped. That was a voice he hadn't been expecting. He hoped he didn't look too frazzled and turned to see Nowaki with a questioning look on his face, "No-Nowaki! What are you doing here?!"

"I had some free time-," Nowaki stepped in the classroom and closed the door behind him, "and I thought you might need this." He held up a thick folder with 'Miyagi' written across the top. "Ah!" Hiroki jumped up and snatched the folder, "My papers!" He had stayed up an extra hour or two the night before grading papers that Miyagi had given him. Thinking back on it now, that bastard had probably been planning to leave early today.

Nowaki ignored his fuming lover and look around the empty room, "Is your class about to start?" Hiroki snapped out of his thoughts and, suddenly remembering his next class, hurried back to his desk, "Not yet. Actually I should be done NOW, but I got stuck with one of Professor's classes," he spoke quickly and was rushing to pile up books and papers.

"Here let me" Hiroki didn't object when Nowaki took more than half of the mountain of papers, "So why isn't he teaching his own class?" The brunette grabbed the remaining papers and headed towards the door with Nowaki following behind.

"Hell if I know. Something about picking up a present for that kid boyfriend of his." They walked down the hall and Hiroki took a sadistic pleasure in the way most students would stop talking and scatter as he passed.

"Hmm" Visiting Hiro-san at the school every so often, Nowaki had quickly come to the realization that his lover was considered a symbol of evil and failing grades to everyone who knew him. He frowned at this at first but then realized it was all the better for him if he was the only one who knew how cute and loving the man could be; he wasn't okay with that older guy getting favors from _his_ Hiro-san but if those favors kept the two apart then who was he to stop them.

When they made it to the staff room Hiroki nudged the door open with his elbow and quickly went to set the papers down on a vacant spot on his desk. Every time Nowaki came in the room he was still amazed at how anyone would have room to work with this may books piled up, at least at home there was a room for them. "Speaking of presents," Hiroki cleared off a spot for the work in Nowaki's arms, "What would Hiro-san like for Christmas?"

The brunette jumped in surprise and lightly flushed, "N-nothing. I'm fine" Nowaki pouted. He had a hard time every year around the holidays when it came to getting a gift for his lover. He could never get a clear answer and wondered if there was anything, besides his own library, Hiro-san really wanted. "Come on, come on!" he was startled to see the other man waiting not so patiently by the open door.

Nowaki sighed. He still had a month to think about it, he could put it off for a few days. Walking across the room, he noticed something above the doorway that hadn't been there the last time he had visited.

"Are you _trying_ to make me late?! I've got less than five mi-" Hiroki was cut off by Nowaki pulling him forward and giving him a brief kiss on the lips. When the action registered a second after it ended he jerked back, a very delayed reaction. "Yo-you bastard!" His face was completely red and it was then that he noticed anyone walking by could have seen. He looked frantically down the hall but it was empty, everyone probably going to class.

Nowaki peeked over his shoulder "Don't worry. Nobody saw." Hiroki growled, his face was still flushed but at least no one had seen _that_, "Stop doing stupid things," he hissed, "what if someone saw and...SHIT I'M SUPPOSE TO BE IN CLASS!" He turned to run full speed to get where ever he was going but a pull on his arm nearly made him fall backwards. "The folder?" Nowaki let go of his arm and pointed back to the staff room.

"AH!" Hiroki flew back in the room and began throwing papers into the folder. Nowaki stayed where he was, smiling at the fact he had managed to sneak at kiss in public, "By the way Hiro-san, why did you put mistletoe above the door?"

Hiroki continued piling papers up, everything that just happened forgotten by the determination to get to class, "Hmm? Oh, that. I didn't do it. Must have been Professor..." He couldn't help but shiver when the pleasant aura behind him became murderous in less than two seconds. Ah, revenge was sweet...


End file.
